


Pop!

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries out a WWW product that he thinks Draco will like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop!

**Author's Note:**

> And there's art for this drabble! My lovely friend kawanale submitted it as a prompt to the 2010 hd_fanart fest and mystkyten chose it. She created some fantastic digital art and you can see it here: [Here](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/343578.html).
> 
> My 3rd Drabble (ever) - written for the Sevfan/Veritas03 Drabble Extravaganza of 2010. The prompt I was given: _Draco had never..._
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

_POP_

Draco jumped. He eyed the source of the disturbance balefully then, surprised, asked, “Are you chewing gum??”

Harry blew another bubble. “Yep.” He tossed a small package which Draco caught easily.

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes Yum-Cum Gum?” Draco read. 

“From the adult line,” Harry explained. “Make’s your cum taste yummy – within two hours of the first chew.” _Pop_

Although he adored giving head, Draco had never been a swallower – blaming his infamous sweet tooth. Harry had never _pressed_ the issue. “And you’ve been chewing…?”

“Two hours.” _Pop_

“What flavor?” Draco asked, yanking at Harry’s zipper.

“Strawberry.” Harry grinned

“Yum!”

_POP!_


End file.
